The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting hinge-lid boxes having at least one lid and a box part, in particular in the region of a gluing station for the application of glue onto side tabs and lid side tabs in order to form side walls and lid side walls, it being possible for the hinge-lid box to be transported by drivers, butting against a rear side, of a conveyor, and a base wall and a lid upper wall being oriented transversely with respect to the conveying direction.
Hinge-lid boxes--also called hinge-lid packs are a type of pack for cigarettes which is common throughout the world. The basic construction of a hinge-lid box is such that a box part and a lid are connected to one another in the region of a rear wall and lid rear wall, respectively, such that they can pivot along a hinge line.
It may be necessary, for various reasons, for the wholly or partly finished hinge-lid box to be retained, during the transportation, with the lid in an exact closed position. In said closed position, a free border edge of the lid or of a lid front wall butts against a closure edge of the box part.
The gluing of folding tabs is given by way of example, namely the gluing of outer side tabs and outer lid side tabs, which, together with inner side tabs and inner lid side tabs, form side walls of the box part and lid side walls, respectively. In this arrangement, during the transportation of the largely finished hinge-lid boxes, the transversely projecting outer side tabs and lid side tabs are provided with glue from beneath in the region of a glue station. Glue-application members, in particular glue disks, transfer an application of glue onto the side tabs, on the one hand, and on the lid side tabs, on the other hand. If the lid is not in the correct closed position, a precise application of glue cannot be transferred onto the side tabs and lid side tabs.